Kingdom Hearts 2: Retold
by Lover of kingdom hearts
Summary: Sora and friends face mysterious new enemies as they continue their journey to save all worlds, and find Riku and King Mickey.
1. Chapter 1: Reunion of the quartet

Man I was really tired, I tried to move my limbs but for some reason I couldn't because it's like they were tied down, stuck into place, it starts to make me a little anxious like someone was trapping me down.

"Sidney?"

I hear somebody call my name I stopped for a couple seconds then I hear somebody else call my name.

"Sid." When I finally open my eyes all I saw was pure whiteness it's official I'm in heaven because this place is too white but then all of a sudden I see like two doors open and then next thing you know I was greeted by a duck and a dog otherwise known as Donald and Goofy.

"Sid!" They scream in unison I jumped out of the pod and hug them both. After letting go I decided to speak.

"Donald! Goofy!" I stopped abruptly because I noticed something was wrong with my voice.

"What the what happened to my voice?" I say in confusion. Donald laugh at me.

"It's not just your voice, you've grown a few inches." Goofy explained and I can kind of agree with him I remembered that I was a little bit smaller than him but now I'm pretty much a head taller than him. After that pointlessness I realized something was missing.

"Sora! Sora! Where's Sora?" I ask in panic.

"We don't know." Donald said so as a result Iran down the corridor to find Sora. I pushed open this door and then my view was just blinded by so much white after my view is clear I saw a pod much like the one I got out of. I ran towards it and I started to analyze it wondering if Sora was in there. Looking back I noticed that Donald and Goofy were right behind me.

"Sora?"

And then the Pod opened and we see the spiky head brunette before us yawning before looking at us. I smirked

"Well the lazy bum is up." I say in a joking manner Sora's shoot wide open and he jumps towards me Donald and Goofy.

"Sid! Donald! Goofy!" Sora yelled and excitement we all jumped around in a circle so excited to see each other. I know sleeping kind of feels like it goes by too quick but with this sleeping it felt like an eternity and almost fell like being dead which was kind of a sad thought for me because it meant I would never see Sora again or anybody else for the matter. We all stop jumping in circles and we all just looked at each other but I turned out to be the center of attention as all three of them noticed that I was slightly taller than them. I wouldn't necessarily say I was the tallest when I was younger but I was an average height now everyone's looking at me like I'm a giant. Maybe Riku is taller than me which reminds me I wonder how Riku and Kairi and everyone else are doing. After that thought I saw Jiminy jump out from Sora's hoodie.

"That was some nap."

"You mean we where sleeping."

"We might have been or else I don't know why we be so drowsy."

"Where do you think we went to sleep?" that's where questions began to arise, I know that we beat Ansem, Kairi is back at the islands and Riku is still a mystery.

"Let's see we've defeated Ansem, restored peace to the world, found Kairi, and I think we went to find Riku and the King."

"Then what?"

We still had one more question that was left unaddressed where do we go afterwards then afterwards I felt a slight pain in my heart like something was squeezing me inside I don't know what it was is it guilt sadness I don't know but back on topic I asked him need to look in his journal and he only got one thing.

"It's says thank Naminé. I wonder who that is?" Jiminy said and then all of a sudden the pain in my heart got worse I started to get down on one knee and grabbed my chest in hopes of making the pain go away.

"Sid!" Sora screams my name, then crouches to my level Donald and Goofy do the same thing. I don't know but hearing that name started making me feel sad like I let that person down or they went through a terrible experience that I can relate to I don't know but I reassured my friends that I was okay even though deep down I don't really know.

"I'm fine." I said reassuringly but Sora pointed at my cheek.

"You're crying." He said. I thought he was lying but then I put my hand to my cheek and then all of a sudden I felt tears rolling down my eyes okay I found this to be pretty weird all of a sudden when I hear about a girl's name it brings pain in my heart now all of a sudden I start crying the sad part is I don't even know her and maybe that's what's making me act this way maybe this person was important or maybe this person was somebody I made a promise to but you get off the topic because it was making me a little bit sensitive I came up with the suggestion.

"Hey Guys why don't we try finding out where we are?" luckily it seemed to work so we Escape the Mansion and we went right into town. Well Donald and Goofy went up ahead, Sora looked at me with suspicion.

"Are you sure you're okay? You're still crying." I felt my face and he was right tears where still pouring down my face.

"I… I don't know… after hearing her name it feels like I know what happened to her." I said honestly. Sora puts his hand on my shoulder.

"Hey it will be alright and I'm sure you'll remember her." Sora said happily. I smiled in response.

"I guess your right."

Time Skip

We walk through this strange town that none of us have ever seen. We find ourselves walking down a alleyway. I turned around to see Sora looking around with a confused expression.

"Hey are you okay?" I ask.

"You know… I think I've been to this town."

"What's it called?"

"Guess I must've imagined it." Sora gives a sheepish smile.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah." After that exchange we went inside this place that reminds me of the secret hideout that we had on Density Islands. When we entered saw two kids.

"What?" the blonde said annoyingly.

"Nothing, just wondering what was back here." Sora said reassuringly.

"Well now you know this is our spot." Alright I know we've infiltrated your secret hideout but damn! Relax just be chill for a little bit. Then we see another kid with a headband walk towards us.

"What?" Sora asks

"You're new here? I'm Pence." Pence introduced himself.

"Hayner, but we got things to do so see you later." Hayner said as he stormed out. It's official he is this world's version of Riku. And Pence is this world version of Sora and the girl….

"My name is Olette." Is this worlds version of Kairi. That's no doubt. She looked at me smiling so I waved in response.

"Hey, did you finish up the summer homework yet? Independent Studies are the worst huh?" Olette asked

"Homework?" Sora asked in disbelief so I decided to make a joke at his expense.

"I wouldn't expect you to understand, you don't do homework Sora."

"Hey! I do homework… I just don't turn it in." Sora said reassuringly but I don't buy it.

"When the last time you gave in a report?"

"Um oh! The time I told-" I interrupt him because I know what he was going to bring up.

"Getting the teacher to excuse the homework you didn't do just because you told her that your dog ate it doesn't count Sora." The next thing you know everyone started laughing really hard. Much to Sora's embarrassment but I put my arm on his shoulder.

"Hey what are your names?" Pence asked.

"Oh sorry we're Sora, Sid, Donald and Goofy."

"Hi."

Pence and Olette exchanged looks.

"Sora, Sid, Donald, Goofy you just missed someone who was looking for you." Olette said.

"Seemed in a hurry, he had a black hood on so I couldn't see his face but he had these big round ears." Pence described. I began to think who else had big round ears. So I summoned my keyblade and of course! King Mickey was looking for us, also why didn't I notice his head was a key chain? So I showed Pence.

"Like this?" I asked he shakes his head.

"King Mickey's looking for us!" Much to Donald and Goofy excitement. Sora turned to Pence and Olette.

"Where'd you see him last?"

"At the station."

"Great"

"Well we gotta go see you later." Pece said before leavings us at their spot. Olette waved at me and I waved back. Then I turned to Sora, Donald and Goofy.

"Oh boy the king is trying to find us!" Donald exclaimed I had so many questions that he could possibly answer, so I said out loud.

"Let's not keep him waiting!" I proposed I ran out with Sora Donald and Goofy after me.

Time Skip

We got to the station as we got there we where approached by this creepy white suited creatures and they gave me chills for some reason. So the four of us began attacking these things but they kept multiplying and multiplying and multiplying. Eventually Sora Donald and Goofy gave up but I didn't I snapshot the one that came close to me. But then they all came close to me surrounded Sora Donald Goofy and myself. But then someone in a black coat saved the four of us. I looked and noticed the gold keyblade. I gasp in amazement.

"Your majesty?!" Donald says. The king shushs him.

"You gotta board the train and leave town. The train knows the way." The king walks over to us and gives us a pouch, he begins to run off. So that was the king by why is he wearing a black coat? I guess he's tired of being in the Kingdom. I chuckled to myself.

"Well at least we know the Kings okay now all we got to do is find Riku because he was on the other side of Kingdom Hearts as well." I say

"Well looks like we're going on another adventure." Soras says and I agree with him and also we got to turn back to Kairi, she must be worried sick about Sora, oh and me and Riku. So we show up at the station and a Hayner Pence and Olette show up to apparently to see us of. After we pair tickets we see this blue train apparently this is what the king means about the train showing the way. Me Donald and Goofy get on the train it takes a couple seconds before Sora gets on. I look over and see Sora staring out the window I walk over to him.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm sad."

"Don't worry we'll come back and see them." I said to cheer him up. After seeing him smile I realize that we're going on another adventure to find our friend Riku.


	2. Chapter 2: Meet Pete

**Don't own kingdom hearts, please check out my other stories.**

After that long trip our train finally came to a stop, Goofy got off first , I got off second, Sora got off third and Donald got of last, then the train just disappeared which shocked Sora.

"Well, there goes our ride . . ." Sora said.

"Hey mister spikes keep up." I said in a joking manner, Sora pouts in response, he catches up to me.

"Are you really going to bring that back?"

"Hmmm let me think about it… yes." I responded and I don't know why I stop calling him that. After walking up to this Tower we saw this person attempting to peek inside.

"What's going on?" Donald asked.

"I sent some of my lackeys inside to see if the master of this here tower's as big and tough as they say, Word is, he's a real powerful sorcerer. Which would make him the perfect bodyguard for me. See, it don't matter how tough he is - once he's a Heartless, he'll do as I say." He said. The last really caught us off guard.

"A HEARTLESS?!" The four of us said in unison.

"That's right. They're those things that come outta the darkness in folk's hearts." Oh now I remember, the dark yellow eye children I get it now.

"That's Why, with all those Heartless at her side, my dear friend Maleficent is gonna conquer everything! And since I got me a debt to pay, I'm goin' 'round to a bunch of different worlds and buildin' an army of Heartless, special for her. Oh, why am I talkin' to you pipsqueaks anyway? Go on, scram! I'm behind schedule as it is." So it was obvious that this guy was a bad guy and his plan is bent on world domination, yeah get in line buddy I've met a lot of villains with a similar plan. Speaking of Maleficent I think is that old witch from our last adventure to be honest I barely remember her because she was merely a puppet for Ansem to use her and Riku both.

"You should find something better to do," Goofy said.

"Yeah like I don't know get a job and actually do something productive with your time." I added on to what Goofy said.

"Says who," he yelled as he turned to the four of us. He slowly started to lose his mind.

"Wha . . . AAAH! It's you!"

"Pete?" Donald and Goofy said in unison.

"Who?" I asked in confusion.

"What are you two nimrods doin' here?!" He asked.

"What are YOU doing here?!" Donald replied.

"You know him?" Sora asked.

"We sure do! Pete's been causing trouble for ages! His Majesty banished him to another dimension a long time ago. I wonder how he escaped." Goofy explain. After Goofy stops talking Pete randomly starts laughing for …..no reason.

"You wanna know how, eh? Well, Maleficent busted me out, that's how! And now your world - no, no, no, all the worlds - are gonna belong to yours truly," He explains.

"Cause Maleficent's gonna help me conquer 'em!" He adds. In all honesty I was about to bust out laughing because of the fact that he thinks that he can conquer the world with a dead woman but this guy is son incompetent that he IS ACTUALLY BEHIND SCHEDULE TO TAKE OVER MULTIPLE WORLDS. So I start snickering which prompts Sora, Donald and Goofy to laugh as well which upsets Pete.

"What are you laughing at? Why, Maleficent's power is so great -" I interrupt him so he won't embarrass himself any longer.

"Dude she's dead." I said bluntly.

"Huh?"

"Sorry, but Maleficent can't help you now," Goofy says.

"What do you mean?" But then he slowly gets what's going on.

"So you're the ones that did it!" He said.

"Well, we mighta had something to do with it." Sora said while having his hands behind his head, I smirked at him and he smiles at me. Pete gets mad in response.

"Heartless Squad! Round up!" Pete yells out and then heartless begin to appear so as we did in Twilight Town we pulled out our weapons and we got back to work. Goofy starts spinning round with his shield out knocking out four heartless, Donald Summons Thunder that takes out three heartless, Sora is doing his own thing and I focus on my own bunch of heartless. After dealing with the last bunch of heartless it turned out to be no sweat then I looked over at Pete and he starts whining like a little girl.

"You just wait! Nobody, and I do mean nobody, messes with the mighty Pete!" Pete declares. And in all honesty nobody's really taking him seriously.

"So laughing stock who lives here anyway?" I asked Pete the dancing clown.

"Oh, you don't know, eh? Well, it's old Yen Sid. 'Course he's probably a Heartless by now!" Pete explains. Donald eyes widen.

"Master Yen Sid lives here?!" Donald exclaims as he runs up the stairs to the Tower.

"Yen Sid is the King's teacher." Goofy explained.

"Man I wish I had a teacher who was old powerful and wise." I said in fake disappointment. Sora puts his hand on my shoulder.

"Hey what about our old history teacher."

" I also said powerful and wise Sora, come on let's go meet Master Yen Sid he might know what the King is up to." I said, I made my way up the stairs with Goofy and Sora tracking behind me. Also I just remember that we left Pete out there, not caring what he said, and can you blame us we have much more serious issues to deal with, now let's meet Master Yen Sid.

**Tell me what you think.**


	3. Chapter 3

The inside of the tower was blank. There was only a staircase going in a circle leading higher up the tower. The four of us exchanged looks before marching up the stairs. This tower was huge. Which means it's gonna be a long walk to the top. But, we started, going up the many stairs. Though, when Heartless began spawning, that was when the complaints started.

"Aw, man . . ." Donald sighed, summoning his magic staff.

"They're back?!" Sora exclaimed

Donald and Sora did the same. I summoned my Keyblade and immediately I ran up, jumped and slammed my Keyblade hard onto the heartless. Goofy stared spinning around in a circle knocking out many heartless in his path, Donald started casting many spells to the heartless that was charging at him, and Sora managed to finish off the last bunch.

Afterwards we begin moving, and there was even more heartless waiting for us, Goofy managed to take them out with his shield, we entered the next room and there was more heartless waiting for us.

I started to swipe them out with each swing of my Keyblade. Donald and Goofy were by Sora's side he jumped over a hoard of Heartless. When he landed, he threw the Kingdom Key toward the group, taking off running again. Within seconds, the Keyblade was right back in his hand, I jumped up in the air and slammed my Keyblade hard on the ground knocking off all the heartless that were surrounding me. Donald sent another thunder storm at the Heartless ahead. Sora had to practically roll out of the way to dodge the electricity. We huddled up in a circle and took out the last bunch of heartless.

Donald rested his hands on his knees. "Heartless, Heartless, Heartless," he grumbled. "Things haven't changed one bit!"

"Well, it's a good thing we're on the job, then," Goofy said.

"So the worlds aren't at peace after all?" Sora asked.

"I guess not…" I answered I turned to the door and decided to continue moving we went inside a saw a man in a gold chair. The room was filled with books and different unfamiliar artifacts. The windows were cut in the shape of stars and moons. They allowed us to see the dark sky outside of the tower. The desk that the man was sitting in was filled with papers that I was guessing was important. The man himself was clad in a blue robe and a tall, pointy, blue hat. His beard was about as long and gray. Donald and Goofy were bowing down in front of him. I started to look around in amazement, and so was Sora. We both look at Donald and Goofy.

"Master Yen Sid! It's an honor!" Donald said.

Sora waved his hand. "Hey, there!" He grinned.

Donald smacked him on the arm. "Sora! Show some respect! Sid set a better example!"

I lightly smacked Sora on the head. "Sora, you need to show respect to Master Yen Sid."

Sora sheepishly scratched the back of his head. It wouldn't be a good time for that, though. The bearded man, on the other hand, ignored the two's little exchanged. He glanced over at Sora with an unreadable expression.

"So, you are Sora and you must be Sid." His eyes wandered over to me.

"Now then, have you seen the King yet?" Yen Sid questions.

"Yes, we did, Master. But we didn't get a chance to talk to him." Goofy respond.

"Yes . . . the King has been quite busy as of late. Therefore, it would seem that the task of instructing you four falls upon my shoulders. You have a perilous journey ahead of you, you must be well prepared."

"You mean . . .We have to go on another quest?" Sora asked in disappointment and I don't necessarily blame him because we already had plans of our own, so I decided to explain.

"Not just sound rude or anything but we've already had plans of our own. We were looking forward to finding our friend Riku, so we could go back to the islands."

Master Yen Sid nodded. "Yes. I know. However, everything in your journey, Sora, Sid, is connected. Whether you will find your way home to the islands . . . Whether you will return alone or with Riku . . . And, whether or not the islands will still be there. And the key that connects them all is you, Sora, Sid."

"I'm . . . the Key?" Sora mumbled. I stared at the boy. He must be really special, I'm telling you ever since the keyblade chose him he's been having a high level of responsibility. And I was a little anxious because although I did save the world once it was mostly on luck in the codependence of Sora, Donald and Goofy. Sora summoned his Keyblade.

"Chosen wielder of the Keyblade!" Yen Sid continued. "You are the key that will open the door to light. And you must keep the small one intact. If anything were to happen, you three wouldn't be the only ones suffering a great loss." He glanced over at me once more. They wouldn't be the only one's suffering a great loss? I had no family, no kind of idea about my real birth world; who besides them would miss me? And why was it enough to force the Master to point it out. Before I could ask him, he pushed a book toward us. "This book contains valuable knowledge you will need for your journey. Study it carefully. Once you have finished, we will speak of the enemies you will surely confront."

We stared at the book. Well, it was time to get reading . . .

Sora began to scratch at his head. We've been reading the book for all of twenty minutes. With every page, the brunet stopped to ask a question. They were always answered, but now that we had read it cover to cover, it was obvious that he now had a ton more.

"But wait a sec - How come the Heartless are still running around?" Sora asked.

"Your past endeavors did prevent an immense effusion of Heartless from the great darkness; make no mistake about that," he answered. Sora scratched his chin.

"However, the Heartless are darkness made real - and darkness yet lingers in every heart. The Heartless are fewer. But while darkness exists in a single heart, it will be difficult to eliminate them."

We sighed. Which means that the Heartless will continue to exist "Gawrsh, that must mean . . .If everybody's heart was full of light, them Heartless'd go away!" Goofy said.

"Now it is time to speak of the enemies that you will encounter." Yen Sid waved his hand toward a corner of the room. Our eyes turned to a hologram of Donald and that said hologram morphed into a small Heartless.

"If one such as you, Donald, yields to the darkness in their heart, they too will become a Heartless. But you know this. The Heartless are always lurking and ever seeking to capture new hearts. Never let your guard down! Now then . . ."

The hologram changed into one of those silver, graceful creatures that we had fought in front of the train station in Twilight Town. I could of sworn I've seen that symbol before not just one of those creatures but somewhere else…

"At times, if someone with a strong heart and will - be they evil or good - becomes a Heartless, the empty shell they leave behind begins to act with a will of its own. An empty vessel whose heart has been stolen away . . . a spirit that goes on even as its boy fades from existence - for you see, Nobodies do not truly exist at all. Nobodies may seem to have feelings, but this is a ruse - they only pretend to have hearts. You must not be deceived." Yen Sid explained

"Nobodies . . ." I whispered to myself. The name sounded familiar. "They don't exist . . ."

Three more holograms of the creatures popped up in front of us.

"Now then . . . the being you see before you is known as a Dusk," Yen Sid explained.

"They are the most common form of Nobody. But there are others - some larger, some with frightening and unique powers. Be vigilant! On your journey, you will meet an alarming number of Dusks. They will all attempt to do you harm. Still, they are nothing but empty shells, destined to return to darkness. But -"

With a wave of his hand, the Dusk holograms were replaced by holograms of people in black cloaks. The hoods were covering their heads, not allowing us to see their faces. Sora went stiff at the sight. I started to squint my eyes as I could have sworn I've seen these guys before but the memory was very vague.

"The beings you see before you now are different. These powerful Nobodies have formed a group called Organization XIII. It commands the lesser Nobodies."

"Organization XIII?" Sora repeated.

"While Heartless act on instinct, Nobodies function in a higher manner. They can think and plan. And it seems they are working towards a goal. What that goal is, we do not know. The King sensed the danger, and journeyed forth to fight it. He found the dark realm's Keyblade, and with it, closed the door. Now he's traveling from world to world, fighting the Heartless as he seeks the answer to the riddle of the Nobodies and Organization XIII."

"Then I guess we better go find the King first!" Sora said.

Donald tapped his chin. "But where could he be?"

"Well, we won't know 'til we look," Goofy pointed out. I nodded in agreement. He was right.

"Yeah. And the King must know where Riku is 'cause the two of them were together in the realm of darkness when we close the door," I added. "After defeating Ansem."

"So, before you go, you will need more suitable traveling clothes," Yen Sid said.

I looked at my clothing and I slowly became embarrassed. "Those look . . . a bit too small for you two. Through there, you'll find three good fairies. If you ask, they'll create for you appropriate garments."

Goofy tried not to laugh at us. "Gawrsh, guys, you sure are growing fast."

Sora attempted to pull down his shirt. "Uh, I guess . . . Hehehe . . ."

"That's putting it lightly." I said.

Yen Sid pointed to a door in the corner of the room. I was the first to walk to it, twisting the knob and Inside of the room stood three women in a room similar to Yen Sid's. One was in a green dress, one in a red, and the other one was in a blue one. They all had gray hair, hinting toward their elderly age.

The one in the red dress was the one who spoke next. "Well, look who's here, dears! Sora, Sid, Donald, and Goofy!" she almost squealed.

"Ooh, if you're looking for clothes, you've come to the right place!" she said happily.

"I'll do the designing!" the one in the green dress said. She waved her wand at Sora and I. A blast of light shot from it, changing our clothes to the same ones, but with a green hue.

"Oh, that will never do!" the blue one argued. She changed our outfits blue, making me sigh. This could take a while.

"Now, now, dears!" The red one changed our outfits red.

"But don't you like this better?" The green one changed our outfits green.

"Hold on!" The red one changed our outfits red.

"Are you certain?" The green one changed our outfits green.

"Blue!"

"Red!"

"Green!"

"Red!"

"Blue!"

Sora let out a groan. "Aww, would you just decide?" he carefully asked the woman.

The women gasped before nodding. "All right, then. Together now, dears. And no more squabbling!" the red one said. The others nodded in agreement. They waved their their wands all at once. The flashes of light hit Sora and I. Hopefully, they could agree. But, my thoughts were cut off by the women gasping.

"Oh, my! Ooh, they look lovely! Oh, yes! They does look very dashing."

My eyes wandered over to Sora first. His once red-themed clothes had been changed to black ones. His shirt, jacket, and shorts now fit. There were hints of blue, red, and yellow here and there. For example, the belts around his shorts were a bright yellow. Though, what he seemed the most happy about were the black and yellow high tops on his feet. He gave me a smile.

My clothes were a mix of red, blue and black, my jacket, my pants and shoes fit me appropriately, and it had some really neat designs to it, for example I saw Sora's crown on my pants, hearts designs on my shoulders, overall the design and my clothing looked really good.

"Now, boys, those aren't ordinary garments that you have on," the red woman said.

"They have very special powers. Take the orb, dear, and watch what happens." She made a floating, yellow orb appear in front of the boy. His black gloved hand hesitantly reached out for it. Once he had it, his outfit changed into a black and red one. In his right hand was his Kingdom Key. In his left hand was a new Keyblade.

"Wow," Donald, Goofy, and I mused in unison. "Two Keyblades!" That looks so cool!

"This journey is going to be twice as difficult as difficult as your last," the woman in the blue dress pointed out. This caused Sora and I to let out a sigh.

"Your garments also have other powers - but you will have to discover what they are as you continue on your journey."

Sora nodded. "Okay, I'll do my best. And thanks a lot!" he said.

"Yeah, Thanks I really love the clothes ladies." I said.

"Oh, and there's something else for you - from Master Yen Sid," the woman in green said. "See him right away."

We nodded, saying our thanks as we walked out of the room. Yen Sid stood at the window. He was staring out of it at something outside. It didn't take long for Donald and Goofy to figure out what it was.

"Hey! It's the Gummi Ship!" Donald cheered.

Sora looked over at the three of us. "So, you guys ready to go?" he asked. We nodded.

"Now, now, just a moment." We looked over at Yen Sid.

"Because of your previous endeavors, the worlds have returned to their original states. That means the pathways between them have disappeared."

"How do we get around, then?" I asked.

Yen Sid merely chuckled.

"Do not fear. If what the King suspected proves true, the worlds have prepared new pathways along which you may travel. These pathways may be utilized by unlocking special gates. How these gates are opened, I'm afraid I do not know. However, the Keyblade will serve as your guide. When a beam of light radiates from the Keyblade, return to the Gummi Ship. Though the world may seem far apart and out of reach, they nonetheless remain connected by invisible ties. As do our hearts."

"Our hearts are connected . . ." Sora repeated. His eyes were staring at the floor again. Yen Sid nodded.

"That is correct. But be warned. As you proceed, the Heartless and the Nobodies will be using their own paths: corridors of darkness, to travel from world to world. They may be attempting to link these dark pathways to the gates between the worlds."

"Hey, that's not fair!" Donald quacked.

"Now then, that is all the information I can give to you at this moment. Go forth, Sora, Sid, Donald, and Goofy. Everyone is waiting."

"Okay, let's get going!" Sora smiled at us.

"Lets go save the universe!... Again" I said.

We nodded before bowing down to the man. "Master Yen Sid, thank you. We sure do appreciate the help." It was time to go. It was time to go face the world once more.


End file.
